1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a box assembly, more particularly to a box assembly that includes a box body formed with a plurality of positioning elements, and a plurality of limiting members that are connected detachably and respectively to the positioning elements for limiting at least one display panel thereamong.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional box unit 9 for receiving liquid crystal display (LCD) panels therein so as to facilitate transport of the display panels from one working station to the next working station during processing of the LCD panels. The box assembly 9 includes a box body 91, and a cover 92 for covering a top opening in the box body 91. The box body 91 defines an accommodating space 93 therein, and has two opposite inner wall surfaces 911 that are formed with a plurality of pairs of ribs 912 which define a plurality of slots 94, each of which is adapted to receive an LCD panel 8.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a plurality of the box units 9 can be stacked together on a support stand 96, and tied together using a plurality of straps 95. The assembly is then enclosed by protective paper panels 97, followed by tying with straps 98 on the protective paper panels 97.
The conventional box unit 9 is disadvantageous in that the box body 91 can accommodate only one single size of the LCD panels 8. As a consequence, different molds are required for manufacturing the box units 9 having different sizes, which results in an increase in manufacturing costs.